The present disclosure relates generally to polycarbonate compositions that have high impact properties, good aesthetic values, and are useful in electromagnetic shielding applications. Also disclosed herein are methods for preparing and/or using the same, as well as articles comprising such polycarbonate compositions.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic polymers derived from bisphenols and phosgene, or their derivatives. They are linear polyesters of carbonic acid and may be formed from dihydroxy compounds and carbonate diesters or carbonyl halides, or by ester interchange. Polycarbonates are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties.
The consumer electronics market has grown significantly in recent years. Recent designs aim for slimness, with thinner walls and with wide and large display panels. Known compositions used for such mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) may exhibit brittleness and/or cracking, unsightly surfaces, and/or poor flowability.
Due to various “critical to quality” requirements of customers, there is a need for polycarbonate compositions that have favorable flow, aesthetic, and impact properties combined with electromagnetic shielding.